higurashi_no_naku_koro_ni_kai_dubbedfandomcom-20200213-history
Satoko Hojo
Satoko Hojo Satoko Hojo Satoko Hojo Is one of the main Characters of Higurashi no naku koro ni Kai Dubbed. She is also mostly mentioned in the entire show. Appearace Physical Appearance Satoko has short yellow/Blonde hair to her neck. Satoko has red violet, Rose pink, pink eyes. She is also 10 years old until the last episode she is 11. It Takes place in 1983 of june. School Outfit Satoko Hojo Wears a black head band that is cloth and wraps around he whole hair, she doesn't wear plastic head bands. Satoko Hojo a green sailor-suit dress with a yellow tie, she wears brown flats with a shoe cover over the top. Casual Outfit Satoko Hojo Wears a pink shirt with a collar with buttons, it's also sleeveless. Satoko wears shorts rolled up with a yellow belt, also pink tennis shoes/sneakers. Personality Satoko Hojo is a energetic girl, she loves setting traps, she also loves setting traps on enemies and Keiichi Maebara. Satoko also can get very depressed due to being abused. Satoko will be "Broken" the only person can "fix" her is Rika Furude. (Satoko will act emotionless and actually be sad that what "Broken" mean in this term.) Satoko usually at times when Satoko do traps or think she can win at a game she will laugh with a "OH-HOHOHOHO" laugh. Satoko's normal laugh is "Hehehe" or "Hahaha" like most people laugh like. Satoko Hojo is also the best out of the whole club at baseball. Satoko doesn't really like strangers, she doesn't hate them. She just likes her friends to tell her secrets. She doesn't think anything bad about strangers she just don't like the people who hates her and is a "Stranger." Past Satoko Hojo life back then wasn't so good, Satoko's Mother "Mrs.Hojo" Married men and divorced lots of times, which Satoko disliked. She call the child protective service on Mrs.Hojo husbands. Mrs.Hojo's last Husband was Mr.Hojo, which the last name "Hojo" came from him. Satoko disliked Mr.Hojo also, One day on the "Cotton Drifting Festival" in Hinamizawa, Satoko's Step Father and Mother tooked her to the dam they built, Satoko was wondering what would they might do to her. Satoko's fear got the best of her, Satoko Pushed Both parents off the cliff and they fell into the dam and drowned to death. After a while a crowd came and found out her parents died. Relationships | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Rika Furude Rika Furude is Satoko's best friend "number one friend" Satoko only trust Rika most likely, Satoko only can be saved by Rika (Mentally) Satoko was also "fixed" by Rika Furude from an Episode in Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Kai Dubbed, when Satoko was abused by Teppei Hojo. Hanyuu Furude Hanyuu and Satoko are good friends, Even though Hanyuu is new to Satoko Hanyuu thinks of Satoko of a "Cute girl" Hanyuu and Satoko can get along well. Satoshi Hojo Satoshi is Satoko's Older brother, Satoko call Satoshi "Nii-Nii" for "Onii" and 'Nii-San" both meaning brother. Satoshi also is known for being good at baseball, Satoko Hojo clings on him a lot Satoshi wishes Satoko would leave him alone even though that thought is a "sin" he says. Satoko misses Satoshi after she realise that Satoshi has been helping her this whole time and protecting her from their aunt and uncle. Satoko wants to say sorry to Satoshi and wants him to forgive her for being a crybaby. Satoko doesn't know that he's at Irie's clinic this whole time. Rena Ryugu Rena Ryugu is Satoko's friend, Satoko thinks Rena as "Cute-Crazy" for Items and People. Rena thinks Satoko is so adorible and cute. Rena also is a good friend to Satoko. Mion Sonozaki Mion is one of Satoko's most caring friend. Mion also felt when Satoko was being abused by Teppei and Tamae. Satoko is on of the members of Mion's club. ''' Shion Sonozaki '''Shion is Satoko's "Nee-nee" meaning "Onee" or "Nee-san" both meaning Sister. Shion thinks Satoko's the cutest also Shion had to take care of Satoko Hojo because Satoshi told her to promise to take care of Satoko. Shion also disliked that Satoko clinged on Satoshi because Shion has a big crush on Satoshi Hojo. Oishi kuraudo Oishi is police-detective to see whats going on in the village. Satoko never really spoked must with Oishi, he is on her side though. Mamoru akasaka Mamoru felt bad for Satoko Hojo's abuse. They never talked though. Irie Kyōsuke Irie is the "Doctor" of the clinic in Hinamizawa he also felt bad for Satoko's disease, he think's Satoko's the cutest. Irie even thought of marring her, but he was kidding. He wasn't really kidding. ' Keiichi Maebara '''Satoko and Keiichi are rivals, Satoko likes setting traps on keiichi. Keiichi also is her other "Nii-nii" because, Keiichi wanted to protect Satoko from Teppei. ' Chie Rumiko '''Chie is Satoko's Teacher, Chie thinks of Satoko as a "lovely angel" Teppei Hojo Teppei Hojo hates Satoko Hojo, even though he thinks she's important he wants to abuse her because he has no care, he would use her as his slave. Teppei beats Satoko up for no reason most of the time. Tamae Hojo Tamae Hojo would yell and hurt Satoko's feeling for no reason. Satoko hated her because of her yelling. Satoshi has murdered her then. Mrs.Hojo Satoko dislikes Mrs.Hojo, her mother said that "If you wasn't born i would've been happy." Satoko doesn't care for her mother though she thought It was a bad Idea to kill her. Mr.Hojo Satoko dislikes Mr.Hojo, she always hate her step fathers. Imformation of Satoko Hojo * Satoko's theme songs are "Nii-Nii Suki/ oo suki Nii-Nii" and "My Home" * Satoko is taller than Rika Furude * Satoko has more talents than her friends * Satoko lives with Rika * Satoko only has one brother no sisters. Satoko Hojo Satoko Hojo is a mai character in the dubbed higurashi. Hanyuu Furude, Rika Furude, Mion Sonozaki, Rena Ryugu, Shion Sonozaki, Keiichi Maebara are the main ones.